FS02/Transcript
in onto the Sorayama Household “Izumi, we’re in the car!” Airi shouted. Riku ran to his mother with his phone, which he was playing a video game on. “Okay Mom, I’m on my way to the door!” Said Izumi packing the last of her things. She already had her uniform on. Airi sighs. “Yah, can’t we just leave her here!” Silence. “Did you hear what you just said?” Izumi came into the room. “I thought you two were in the car?” “Well-” Her mother was about to explain, but Izumi interrupted. “No time for an explanation, we gotta hurry to the school!” She said busting out the door. The two who were left sigh, shaking their head before they too leave the house. of the car the family is in takes place. Izumi caught Riku watching her sister previous performance on Shine Idol Academy’s site with an astonished look. Although she knew the live would be posted online because she passed the auditions, she couldn't help but smile. If she really did it; if she really passed the auditions and is going to her dream school, why does it feel like a dream? That's all she could think of. The car pulls up to the school. Many girls are standing on the school grounds. “Welp, we’re here.” Airi stated, stopping the car in front of the school. Izumi was amazed. Shine Idol Academy looks amazing up-close! She thought. “Izumi?” She didn’t realize that her mother called her name multiple times. The student snapped back into reality. “It’s very big…” Izumi comment made Airi laugh. “Well yeah, you’ve only stared at pictures.” Riku quietly mumbled to himself, however, “We never thought you’d ever see it up close.” was not so quiet. He earned a slight glare from his mother, but he also earned a deadly one from his sister. He gulped. After some quiet moments, “Well, we shouldn’t hold you up!” Airi stated. Izumi looked down for a few seconds, thinking about what it means to be a student here. She then looked out the window for a few more seconds and then nodded. She opened the door of the car and came out with her suitcase. She closed the door, keeping her eyes on the school. This gave her a disadvantage as she was startled by the “sudden” sound behind her. Izumi took only a few small steps, until she looked back to her family that were also looking at her. The girl giggled. With a wave, her family understood the signal and drove off. Back to where she used to live. At. Izumi’s focus went back to crossing the gates. The line under the doors where they slid on was the only thing separating the academy and the town. She was right there. All she had to do was take one step. One step towards her dream. Izumi breathed in, “Aikatsu!” She exhaled, and with a jump, the teenager was over the line. Izumi smiled, looking at the old and new students combined. This is it. She thought. Opening “Good day, Shine Idol Academy’s students.” A voice from the speakers blew., which alarmed a few people, including Izumi. “Your Headmistress, Ms. Shirogane, is here to inform you that, if you haven’t had breakfast yet, please come to the cafeteria. Izumi thought to herself. I’m not really- Her belly roared. Karma. She decided to go to the corridor for something to eat since she didn’t have breakfast. She isn’t someone who typically eats breakfast, because she usually sleeps over the period. Once she reached the eating environment, her mouth started to drool at the sight of pancakes, bacon, and cinnamon rolls. She loved the smell of cinnamon. Izumi rushed to the table where the 3 foods were on, grabbed a plate, and started grabbing foods. Instead of waiting to go to a table, she started stuffing the tasty food in her mouth fast. Someone patted her shoulder, and because of how easily scared she gets, Izumi threw the plate in the air, as well as turning around to see 4nderella’s very own Nakajima Yoshi. “Y-Yah! Y-Yoshi!? Nakajima Yoshi!” She stated with a mouth full. The plate was about to fall onto the ground, but the famous idol caught it. “Yes, nice catch!” Yoshi said to herself in English. Izumi was still in the frightening position, with her hands up and her back arched. She swallowed her food hard. “E-Ehhhhhhhhhh!? I-It’s you!” Izumi stated once again. “Yes, and you’re that girl who made the auditions turn from boring into a fun and exciting party!” Izumi’s eyes lit up. “R-Really!?” The older one nodded. “I came to tell you not to eat so fast, or you might choke. Here, have some juice~” Izumi stood there frozen. Yoshi simply placed the glass of juice she had and Izumi’s plate on the table. “T-Thank you!” Yoshi nodded while beginning to walk away. “Oh, and you can get out of that position now.” Yoshi said. “No need to stay frozen.” Izumi looked at herself and waved her arms down to her side. With her food and drink in her hands, she looked for a table to sit at. However, when looking around, people gave her mean glares. What did she do wrong? She looked at someone who was eating while looking at the window. They look safe. When she sat down and picked up her fork to eat, “Oi!” Izumi sighed. What now… “You’re that girl!?” Izumi was left curious, so she looked up to see a girl with blue hair and blue eyes in a ponytail. “You’re the girl from the site!” The purple haired one was still confused. The blue one went to sit next to the other instead of across. She wrapped her arms around Izumi and pulled up the school’s website on her phone, which she just pulled from her pocket. She pressed play on the video she chose. “Wait, is this my-” “Shh, shh, just watch!” The clip showed Izumi falling, which made Izumi shout out cringe. She tried to look away, but, “Nooo, continue watching!” The blue haired girl turned Izumi’s face back onto the screen, which displayed her performing a special appeal. She had to admit, this was impressive. “Amazing, right? That was so awesome!” The other girl let go of Izumi, unwrapping her arm around the girl’s body. “Eh, you think so?” The purple one asked and received a nod. “Definitely! I’ve heard people talking about you, and how they were jealous.” “Wait, stop right there. I-” She got closer to the other. “Is that why people are giving me glares?” Izumi whispered, then pulled back just a bit so the other could breathe. “Well, partly. You also just talked to Yoshi-senpai. And even though she’s a social enthusiast, no one here has never really talked to her. That is, if you’re not boring. And trust me, you aren’t!” Izumi didn’t know what to say. The bell rang, alarming the other one to get up and sigh. “Come on, we got to tour the school now.” She said. “Wait, wha-” “Come on or else we’ll be late!” She pulled Izumi’s hand. The two went outside in the front of the school where a group of girls were, along with Ms. Shirogane. “Is that everyone-” “Sorry, we’re here!” The blue one yelled. “Oh yes,” The Headmistress nodded. “Sorayama Izumi. Aozora Kanata. Here.” She handed them the coords they performed with at the auditions. “The Blue and Turquoise Reverie Coord.” “Aah, so cute~” Izumi commented before putting them in her pocket. ‘Mhm,” Kanata agreed. “I’d like to give you our school’s version of phones, and our blog service device, the Kirakiratter.” The lady handed them those two additional things before turning around to the other girls. “Well, we shouldn’t waste our time. As you all may know, this is Shine Idol Academy. One of the greatest idol schools in the century.” Izumi and Kanata shuffled over from behind the headmistress to in front of her. Shirogane continued talking about the school and how it’s been up for years. She then mentioned the classes that they’ll be visiting. “Now, let’s visit the courses.” They headed towards the dancehall where the Beat & Soul Studio lies. “This is where the dance class is located.” Ms. Shirogane stated as they entered the dancehall. Two idols were dancing with music for Yoshi, showing off their so called “killer moves” for their next live. However, the member of the popular unit didn’t like it at all. She shook her head. “No, that’s sloppy.” The girls stopped and looked at her. “Instead of that,” She did the dance move that she was talking about to clarify. “How about something like…” Yoshi thought for a moment. “Like this.” She finished and started moving to the beat. “Don’t overdo it.” While dancing to the beat, she made sure that the girls who were previously dancing could understand her. Once she finished, the students had sparkling eyes. “A-Amazing!” And of course, the newbies didn’t expect this much excellence from the dance expert. “Yoshi also helps choreograph dances for other girls’ shows.” Ms. Shirogane explained. The girl with ponytails looked at the group who were standing near the door. “Ah, don’t be shy.” Yoshi spun over to the group. When she stopped, she pointed at someone amongst the mob of new students. “You!” Yoshi’s sudden reaction when she saw shining eyes from a freshman startled a few people. “You, I know you’ll be part of this class. I can hear your heart throbbing fast, and I can see your sparkling eyes of course!” “E-Eh, y-yeah. I want to be in Dance Class.” Kanata whispered in Izumi’s ear saying, “Yoshi’s considered a fortune teller by many. She tells you a few things that may or may not ''happen in the future. She can troll you, sometimes.” She stated. Izumi nodded, amazed. They soon moved on to the beauty class, Midnight Fashion Club. An 4nderella member, Miyabi Miki, and a few "admins" were greeting the new students in a dark violet room. Other students were either drawing, stitching materials, or walking on the runway. Izumi didn't care much for these past two classes, when could she see her Asuka!? It was time for some action! Drama Club’s room was a dark blue color. Kazuko was showing clips of award winning dramas Shine Idol Academy has produced. One of her favorite was Space Princess. Kazuko says that there might be a sequel. “Drama is basically where students learn how to act. It’s simple as that.” Ms. Shirogane explained. Izumi looked over to Kanata biting her lip. She could notice the other’s uneasiness about where her decision recides. Soon, they arrived to the final class, Songbird. The room resembled an auditorium, similar to Drama Club’s area, however, the colors are much lighter. Autumn colors to be specific. Spotless brown wooden floors and red, orange and yellow lights looked good with the sunlight that went through the clear windows. While other students were practicing instruments name them, Asuka was working with some girls singing. Someone was struggling to stay in the right tone. “Ah~” “Higher.” Auska stated. “Ah~” “Perfect!” The girl who struggled smile. Asuka noticed that the group of newcomers were watching from above. “Ah, Ms. Shirogane.” The idol rushed towards them. Surprisingly, Asuka jumped on what looked like a fluffy cloud and landed on the higher-level platform the headmistress and the newbies were on. ''Flawless. Most of the newcomers thought. Asuka greeted them. “Konnichiwa, I’m Oshiro Asuka. It’s an honor to meet you all.” Her smile was calming. “K-Konnichwa!” The girls bowed. “How’s the class?” “There’s progress.” Asuka nodded, then she looked at the people behind Shirogane. “These must be the new students.” Shirogane nodded. “It’s a pleasure to meeting you. I don’t know if Ms. Shirogane has explained what we do in class, but basically, we train you to become “proper” singers. Although there is proper way, as we all have our own preferences.” Asuka smiles. Izumi was amazed. She’s so beautiful up-close. “Oh, it’s you!” Asuka looked at Izumi, which made the junior afraid of what her senior was going to say next. “You have a stable voice. I enjoyed your performance. Actually, I enjoyed all of yours.” She then looked at everyone. Izumi smiled. I was complimented by my Senpai Idol! She squealed to herself. “Well, I have to head back down. Great meeting you all.” And with that, Asuka fell back down onto the fluffy cloud. Some girls, including Izumi and Kanata looked down. So graceful. They thought. next scene shows the new students and Ms. Shirogane at the front of the school. It’s already near dark. “Alright,” Ms. Shirogane spoke. “Quickly go to your dorms, drop your stuff there and report to the theater room immediately. Be there at 6 o’clock sharp, so we can start the ceremony on time and get into our beds earlier. Clear?” “Yes ma’am!” The group responded. While everyone went their separate areas, Izumi was curious. “Kanata-san, what class do you want to you be in?” The girl who was asked the question replied. “To be honest, I’d like to join Yoshi in the Beat & Soul Studious. However, I like acting too. I also admire Kazuko’s leadership.” Once Kanata said that, she was curious of what class Izumi wanted to join. “What about you, Izumi?” Izumi quickly answered. “I’ve always enjoyed music. I’m quite clumsy when it comes to dancing, I can sorta act, and I think I’ll stitch myself to one of the fabrics.” This comment made Kanata laugh. “I’m sure you’re skilled in all of those things. But I assume Songbird is the class you want to join?” The purple haired girl nodded. “I’ve always looked up to Oshiro-senpai. I want to be just like her!” “Eh, is that so? Do you want to become Top Idol?” Izumi was confused. “Top Idol?” Kanata started to explain. “You know, the one who’s on top in the Aikatsu Ranking. The list is determined by popularity, and there are many categories.” Izumi nodded. “Right. Huh, I’ve never thought about Top Idol before…” Kanata slightly giggles. “Hey, by the way, what dorm room are you in?” Izumi looked at her paper. “B213.” Kanata smirks. “Mine’s B214. I guess we’re next door neighbors~” “Really? Nice~ Now I have a friend that’s very close.” They both share a smile. Izumi and Kanata are walking outside back outside after dropping their stuff, however, “Ah, I need to go to the restroom!” “There’s a restroom in the theater r-” “I know, but it’s a long walk there! Yah, sorry! Go without me!” She shouted as she went back into the dormitories. When Izumi returned outside, she saw no one coming out with her. There was no one around. She also didn’t know what trail they took to Drama Club’s building. She then started to run. I should’ve paid attention! She thought. Izumi then encountered two trails going separate ways. She chose right. While running, the girl got her Aikatsu Phone out of her pocket to check the time, which read 5:56. I’m going to be late. I can’t believe-''. Her thoughts were cut short when she ran into someone. “Ow!” She fell. “Hey, watch where you’re going!” Izumi looked up to a male with brown hair. “W-Wha…” “Um, hello? Earth to other human?” He spoke. “W-Wait,” Izumi got up. “Are you a fan of someone!? Why are you here on Shine Idol Academy’s property? You know I can call security!” The guy chuckled. “I had a suspicion that you were a noob.” “W-What!? I swear, if you don’t leave here-” “Chill, chill.” He then showed her a badge. “What is that?” She looked closely. “An idea. My school idea for Shine Idol Academy?” Izumi was still confused. “Wait, you’re a student here? Are you transgender?” The male got irritated. “There’s no way someone as handsome as me is trans!” “Well, you could get a face job and lose the-” She was interrupted. “Can you not!?” He shouted, then suddenly sighed. “There’s a male division for Shine Idol Academy called the Prince Division, dumbo!” Izumi stood there for a second just glaring at him. She suddenly jumped. “A BOY’S DIVISION!? WHAT!?” She too shouted. “Look, can you keep quiet?” He suddenly got closer towards Izumi’s face, whispering, “I’m trying to stay on the low.” The purple haired girl blushed. “Oh, I’m sorry. Am I making you blush, my princess?” The light red color became much darker. Izumi shook her head for her reply. “Look, don’t say you saw me, my princess. K?” “First of all,” She started. “I am not your princess! And what if I did tell someone? I don’t know your name, so it doesn’t matter.” The boy got triggered again. He facepalmed. “Look, you’re no queen of mine, so would you like me to call you my peasant.” Izumi stayed quiet. The guy started walking away. “And you’ll know my name, my princess, if that’s the last thing I’ll do.” The girl just stood there again, forgetting that time hadn’t stopped for her. She shook her head and looked at her phone. ''5:58? I still have time! She ran to the direction that was given to her, and surely, she found herself at Drama Club’s building just in time. Some students were also walking in. “Take your seats.” Ms. Shirogane stood before a podium, speaking through a microphone. The purple haired girl found a girl with a blue side-ponytail, which was oddly familiar. She went to sit next to that person, and once Izumi sat down, the girl next to her whispered, “Where were you?” Izumi sighed. “Time didn’t stop for me. Then I met this guy-” “Wait,” Kanata interrupted. “Did the guy have chestnut brown hair with brown eyes?” “Um, yeah?” Kanata smirked. “That was Tsubasa Nanase, member and lead singer of the unit 4Prince. The Headmaster of Shine Idol Academy’s Boys Division were looking for him. He’s a bad boy.” The others laugh. “No wonder. He wanted me to be quiet. I was probably irritating him by making a fuss. Someone probably could’ve heard me.” Kanata joins the laughing, which soon stopped when Ms. Shirogane started this ceremony. After further speeches about how this year was going to be a great one and all, as well as switching speakers, from the 4nderella girls and Ms. Shirogane to the 4Prince boys and the headmaster of the academy’s boy’s division, Mr. Yamazuki, Shirogane came back to the center of the stage where the podium was and, “Now, since today’s orientation, I'd like to start the auditions for classes. I mainly want to start with our freshmans.” This confused some newbies in the audience, however Izumi wasn't one of them. Needless to say, she was sleep. "To audition, you will need to perform a live show." When Izumi heard the word “perform”, she woke up from her deep slumber. “PERFORMANCE!” She stood up and shouted. Eyes went directly to her. Kanata looked up to her friend. “I-Izumi…?” “Kanata, what did I just do?” She whispered. “Uh…-” “Ms. Sorayama,” Ms. Shirogane spoke. “I assume you’ve prepared a performance today?” Izumi froze. “I-uh, um-” “I can see your Reverie Coord in your pocket.” She stated. Izumi looked down and started check her pockets. Shirogane was right. Izumi then pouted. “Whyyyy meeeeeeeee~” After some moments of silence, “Well, we’re waiting, Ms. Izumi.” This was alarming to the young girl, so she went out of her seat and to the stage. Before the people onstage got off, they directed her to the back to change into her coord and enter the Aikatsu System. Once again, Izumi was in front of the machine just like at her audition. Before placing the cards on their designated spots, she thought to herself. What class do I pick? I mean… Although she stated what she would join, she wasn’t quite sure. It took some time to think. She then remembered her mother's words. “You’d either hum, sing, or even bust out and flutter around to a song" She touches her throat and hummed, beginning to think of Asuka’s comment on how her voice was stable. Finally, she remembered talking about Top Idol with Kanata. Dancing Isn't my strong suit. However, singing and music is precious to me. She smiles. Izumi always wanted to be like her favorite idol. The answer became clear to her. She placed the cards in the correct spots, and soon enough, the machine’s gate opened. This time, before walking in shyly, she breathed in and exhaled. With a run, Izumi went into the portal and changed her clothes into the Turquoise Reverie Coord. The stage was like the one she previously performed on. However, there were more people. The guy she met earlier in the park was also in the auditorium. He must’ve just got in, since he’s near his fellow band members. Some people were watching this “broadcast” due to the notification the school website had sent, and others were either students or teachers. This is a big crowd. "State the class you want to join!" A voice came out of nowhere, but it was oddly familiar. "U-Uh, I will join the Songbird Class with “DREAM Step!”!" Kazuko smirked. "Now does she have the voice?" The idol sighed. I can do this. I’ve done this before. DREAM Step! MESSEEJI wo todoke shimasu (DREAM Step!) Tataite PAFOOMANSU de jibun no kanousei wo ageru! Izumi was doing pretty good. It seems that since the last time she performed this song, her memory kicked in, and the dance and the lyrics became at ease. Her voice was quite stable. ORIJINARU de aru koto ni chikara wo irete Shourai no POJITIBU ni sono SUTEPPU- She tripped, although Izumi didn’t fall, which minimized the embarrassment. wo tsukuru hitei ga nai Sore wa fukanou to watashi no tame ni yokunai Shuusei wo okonau ka wo shiru koto ga dekimasen Hirahira kokoro dake odori tsudzukete Nazenai my heart? Suddenly, Izumi’s aura appeared. However, this time it wasn’t as weak as before. Izumi "wore" her signature turquoise spray appearance. The color also outlined her body. Her aura this time consisted of 3 white chains; all of them spaced out from each other. Hearts and water droplets float around her near the chains. This sudden appearance wowed some viewers, including her family who were at home watching, cheering on their daughter and sister. Some students became interested, as they weren’t before. Kanata was taking pictures of her friend. And finally, the two famous units and the principles of the school divisions were surprised by this sudden change. “Her aura has developed.” Miki commented. Kazuko nodded. “Surely. Although, I had my doubts.” Yoshi was giggling. “She really is ''clumsy.” Asuka also commented, "Her voice suits this song. It's stable." Her group members looked at her. One of the boys approached the guy Izumi bumped into earlier. The guy smirked “Hey, Nanase, you know that girl? “Yeah, I met the girl in the park earlier.” He replied to his caramel haired friend. “You can’t keep your eyes off, I see. You’re never this interested in anyone else’s live show.” Nanase came back from ‘fantasizing’, or in this watching the performer. “K-Kaede, it’s not like that!” Kaede giggled. “It seems so.” “Aish, won’t you shut up!” He playfully hits him, then reverted his eyes back to Izumi. ''Look what you did. “Watashi wa mouichido tamesushi, SHOOTAIMU wo saigen!” Izumi smiled. MESSEEJI wo todoke shimasu DREAM Step! Hakkiri to brand new sore wo tsukutte ageru Hitori janai tomodachi DREAM Step! Soranara DREAM Step! Takaku tonde kara yume ga tomaranai! Izumi jumped up and did the Cute Cloud again. This time, the heart she made with her hands glew. The live ended, and Izumi smiled widely when she heard a loud applause. Later on, Izumi went to Ms. Shirogane's office, where the headmistress and Asuka were waiting at. Izumi's latest live was playing on Shirogane's laptop, which she later took up and placed it under her desk. The older lady in the chair sat back, "I've read the feedback. Mostly positive." Mostly? Izumi had a feeling she had failed her audition. She didn't even get to practice, so how was that even fair? "Most of the comments said that they enjoyed your singing. Even I was impressed." The purple haired girl looked up in astonishment. "U-Uh, t-thank you." "However," She quickly started after Izumi finished speaking. "I'm not the only one to speak "criticism" of your performance." The junior then looked to the other person in the room. Asuka began, "I have to say that I too was impressed of your vocals. They were stable, even though you were performing "DREAM Step!", which mostly comprised of dancing." She stated. The top idol suddenly smiled. "Just know that in the future, be mindful of your performance. Other than that, you've reached excellence in my criteria. It'll be a pleasure to see you in Sonbird's homeroom class." Izumi smiled, while her eyes began to glisten. "Thank you." She uttered. "Thank you!" She continued to say those two words while bowing. Ms. Shirogane smirked. "Now, go get some sleep. You'll need it for the morning." "Yes ma'am!" Ending Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars Episode Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars